Dark Rainbow and the Last Fire Lord
by DX-HellBurner-Air
Summary: Behind the bright colors of the sky is the opposite of the light is the Dark who waits for the right time to strike his opponents down, The Dark Arcobalenos are here to take responsibility training Vongola Guardians, Accepting Ocs, Female Tsuna x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Rainbow and the Last Fire Lord**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn**

**Summary: Behind the bright colors of the sky is the opposite of the light is the Dark who waits for the right time to strike his opponents down, enter Seishimaru Ryuga the black arcobaleno who holds the black Sky pacifier, he came to japan to find and train the vongola guardians to face new danger ahead.**

**Note: mostly OC pairings just tell me if you want pairings to KHR Characters and you may join. This is a requested fanfic by Hypnosia A.K.A. Cathy. (Younger Sister of the Original Hypnosia)**

**A/N: Female Tsuna, Vongola Primo and his Guardians are alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC Page<strong>

**Ryuga's Arcobaleno Profile:**

**Name: Ryuga Seishimaru (Garyu Maruseishi his name as an Instructor)**

**Nickname: Ryuga**

**Age: 21 (Reverted back to a body of 16 years old because of the Dark Pacifier Curse)**

**Eyes/Color: Narrow Reptilian slit pupils / Bright Amber irises**

**Hair/color/style: Long / White with a streak of red / Slightly Spiked up**

**Clothes/Looks: he wears sleeveless Black shirt topped with White overcoat with straps, He wears the overcoat as a cape, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots, a dragon tiara on his forehead, a black collar, his voice is Bland Monotone but has good Voice although it's deep and low because Ryuga wears a mask and a bandana.**

**Gender (Male/Female): Male**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 53kg**

**Personalities: taciturn, collected, Calm, Reliable, intelligent, patient, cold, aloof, Silent, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict. Ruthless and frightening (in Tsuna's Case), He has soft spots for Children.**

**Likes: ****Training, Reading books, travelling, Rainy Days, and Abandoned Church, meditating and playing Lyre and Guitar**

**Dislikes: Enemies who hurt his friends****, ****Disturbance****, ****Noise and annoying people**

**Hobbies: Training.**

**Mafia Profiles:**

**Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia**

**Rank: Guardian**

**Pacifier: Pacifier of Dark Sky = The Darkness that Secures what it deemed important and Follows the Great Sky from a Distance and always near if needed.**

**Element: Darkness and Ice**

**Ring: Darkness and Ice (Sky)**

**Flame (of your own choice): Darkness/Shadow / Ice (Sky)**

**Specialty: Martial Combat arts, Aikido, Weapon Specialist.**

**Weapons: Chained Scythe, Swords, Strings and Coffins.**

**Box Creature: Dark Sky Eagle, Ice Tiger, Dark Sky Lion, Ice Wolf.**

**Companion: Marcus the Shape shifting Raven (Like Leon the Chameleon)**

**Alias: Nightmare Hit man by Millefiore Famiglia, Last Fire Lord**

**History/Past: His family was murdered by Gesso Family right in front of him and ripped his infant brother apart, he was left to die in the fire but he was able to save himself from dying, He stumbled on the Vongola Territory and was taken in by them and trained by them, During his stay in Vongola he was given a young charge an 8 years old boss to be in Fierezza Family, but one day the Fierezza Family was attacked and Ryuga's 8 years old Student died in front of him. And since then Ryuga never take a student again during his seclusion the Vindice came to him and gave him the Dark Pacifier of Sky and the Vongola ring of Darkness with an attribute of Ice (Sky) by Tabolt.**

**Training Charge: Tsunayoshi Sawada **

**Training Partner: Reborn**

**Teacher and Student Relationship: Neutral, Close Friend in Later Chapter**

**Occupation: Mercenary Assassin, Instructor in Vongola Academy and Dark Arcobaleno…**

**Great Nemesis: Damian Hearths of Kerberos Famiglia (Target) and Seppellire (Ryuga's Older Adopted Brother)**

**Few Question****:**

**Favorite Character?**** : Tsunayoshi Sawada (He's wimpy yet kick ass and cute)**

**Who do you want your OC to be with?****: No one or May be Tsuna (I'm still confused), He's much of a Loner than anyone else.**

**What is your character's love life gonna be?****: He's not interested to love anyone but it's either rough at first then became fairly smooth at the end, after a rough and harsh start. He wears a mask to cover his face, whoever sees his face will choose either to die or be killed or marry him instead.**

**What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family****: to repay the kindness of The Ninth Vongola boss for saving his life.**

**What is your character's life in the Story?****: he's a dark arcobaleno in search of his Target Damian Hearths and He left Vongola for some reason, but always watching over Vongola in disguise of a Masked Homeroom teacher and Training instructor. He knows a lot about the Fire Lord (Not knowing he was one too), He is Hunted Down by his Evil Adopted Brother.**

**What kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?****:When the Ninth Decided that Ryuga will stay in the Vongola Academy in namimori, Nono who knows Ryuga's ability and Capability asked to help Tsunayoshi to become stronger, upon his return at the Vongola Academy There he met Tsuna with Reborn and Friends who is suspicious of him at first, unknown to them he is a Dark Arcobaleno in mission to look after them and to keep an eye open for both his Target and Millefiore. He often sleeps in a coffin which frightens Tsuna.**

**Is your OC an assassin or a Tutor?****: He's an Assassin assigned to Help Tsuna to become stronger.**

**What is your OC's Inner Talent?****: He's able to fight without needing his eyes open, Immune to illusions, Strong Reflexes and instinct for Survival.**

**In what way/situation and how did your OC met Ryuga (my OC)?****: (E. G They saw him fighting couple of Black Spells and White Spells at the forest of Namirori.)**

**Quotes****: "If you don't want to die, instead of running away cowardly…Then Fight for your life no matter how strong your opponent is." (Advise in battle)**

"**I'm not going to be defeated for the likes of you; I'm the Strongest Assassins out there!" (Face to Face Battle)**

"**Let's Get this Over with." (In Battle)**

"**I'm not fit to help anyone any more, not my family or my friends…no body I'm only here because of my gratitude to the Ninth." (To Tsuna)**

"**I don't want to go back to the Darkness." (To Everyone)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ryuga's Past<strong>

It's a very warm day in Divino Mansion, a black car stopped in front of the house, a silver haired man came out of the car and opened the other side of the car and came out a red haired woman carrying her second son. When.

"MAMA! PAPA!" a boy with white hair with red streak on the left came running towards them.

The red haired woman smiled lovingly at her older son.

"Mama is that my new baby brother?" The white haired boy asked.

"Yes Ryuga, he's your new baby brother, his name is Ryuki you better take care of your baby brother." The Red haired woman said.

Ryuga was very happy back then, he watches his baby brother grow, and he loved to sing lullaby to make his Baby brother sleep.

**~That Night at the Nursery room~**

Mariah (the red haired woman) walks towards the nursery room to check her baby, but only to hear a song.

'_Umaleru kotoba kie yuku kotoba_

_Anata no naka ni ikitsu zukeru kotoba_

_Tachi domari suuna toki yukie to kawaru_

_Saa, aruki dasou mamo toki_ _yori_

_Anata wa tsuyoku nai te iru kara_

_Mou, mayo wa naitei ano toshi kotoba o_

_Shinjitei.'_

Lady Mariah peered at the corner of the door only to see her older son Ryuga looking at his younger brother singing Japanese song, she smiled warmly and walked out of the room and left the two alone.

**~The Next Night~**

The house was in chaos.

"Ryuga! Run and don't look back!" Mariah cried out.

Young Ryuga ran towards his younger brother's room, but when he got there he saw a man in white tore his younger brother into pieces.

"RYUKIII!" Ryuga cried.

The man in white turned and saw young Ryuga by the door, Ryuga backed away as the man grinned evilly and jumped at the window, the mansion was set on fire young Ryuga ran out of the burning house taking his pet Marcus the shape shifting raven and ran anywhere his feet would lead him, day and night he never stop running until he collapsed somewhere, cold and weakening he starts falling into unconsciousness that is.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A voice calls out.

Young Ryuga only saw a blur of the person's figure and fell unconscious…4 hours later he opened his eyes and come face to face with a red haired man, in reflex he kicked him right in the jaw knocking him on the floor and then he ran in the window and jump, but before he can do it someone grabbed him from behind.

"KID! This is the fourth floor! This is the first time I saw a suicidal candidate with such Vigor!" A Firm voice said.

"LET ME GO!" Ryuga cried as the man who was holding him dragged him back up.

The man held him tightly as he scolds the red head.

"Are you scaring this young boy G?" the man said.

"I did not do anything Giotto, he just woke up and kicked me at the jaw Damn it and it hurts too!" the red head whom Ryuga assumed G.

The man named Giotto settled Ryuga back at the bed, when.

"Nufufufu! What a cute boy you got there Gio-chan, mind if I Posses him?" An unfamiliar person came in the room and looked at Ryuga.

"DAEMON!" Giotto reprimanded hi Mist Guardian.

Ryuga Gave the melon head a spine chilling glare. Daemon backed a little as he saw that glare he never saw before it's a little intimidating but exciting.

"Nufufufu~! Don't look at me like that its creepy~" He said.

Ryuga gave a slight animalistic growl.

"Back Off!" The young White haired boy snarled.

Daemon was pushed outside by Giotto; Giotto looked at the exotic young boy and sat beside him, surprisingly the boy was silent around the Blond.

"Little one, what is your name?" He asked.

At first Ryuga never trust this man, but he gave him a shot.

"Ryuga…Ryuga Seishimaru." He said.

"Where are your parents?" Giotto asked gently.

"They are gone, a man in white killed my mommy and daddy, and my baby brother, I'm the only one survive." Ryuga answered.

Upon realization.

"Could it be that you're from the Divino Famiglia who was destroyed two days ago?" G asked.

Tears fell from the white haired boy's eyes.

"I'm Sorry." G apologized.

Giotto pats the boy's head, when the Ninth entered the room.

"Ah so the little one is awake." He said as he steps inside the room.

Ryuga just looked at the Old Person at the room.

"How are you feeling boy?" The Ninth asked.

"I'm Fine." Ryuga answered.

"Timothy-san, this boy is the son of Ryuya from Divino Family that was wiped out two days ago." G said.

The Old Man whom Ryuga assume Timothy became sad, he walked near at Ryuga and surprisingly hugged him.

"Your Father is a very good friend of mine, he had helped me for so many times now it's my turn, Vongola will take good care of you." Ninth said.

**~4 Years Later~**

It had been 4 years since Ryuga was under Vongola's care he trained hard to become stronger, at the training ground. G tumbled at the ground exhausted.

"Get up G-san we're not done yet." Ryuga said.

On the ground.

"Can't we take a break you are getting stronger by years even Melon head and Stupid Alaude is in their limits of training you, sheesh where did you get that Demonic Stamina and Power of yours?" G Panted.

"Like you said few years ago, if you train harder you'll become stronger." Ryuga said flatly.

"But you need to rest too you know, you're a human…not a monster." G panted. "What is pushing you to go to the Extreme?"

"I'm going to find that man and I will never stop trying and once I found him…I'll kill him." Ryuga said.

G looked at his young charge in training and saw the hint of anger in his eyes.

"Get up." Ryuga said flatly.

"Alright, Alright." G said as he stands up.

And the two Mafioso start fighting again. Explosion can be heard at the whole mansion, Later its Daemon Spades' turn. At the balcony Giotto and Timothy can hear Ryuga's war cry.

'_DIIIEEE Melon Monster!'_

Continuous explosion shook the whole area.

"Ryu-kun really disliked Daemon-kun." Timothy laughed lightly.

_**~Background~**_

_BOOM!_

'_SHIIII NEE!' (DIIIEEE!)_

'_Nufufufu! Calm down little tiger.'_

_BOOOOOM!_

Back at the balcony the two just continued their tea time. Later Daemon came back charred and extra crispy.

"So how did it go?" Giotto asked.

"What does it look like? Nufu." Daemon answered.

"He really dislikes you." G said.

"I agree of all the guardians only you who he does not like." Asari said.

"That kid is so extreme he nearly broke my hand." Knuckles said.

Giotto looked at Timothy.

"Don't you think it's time?" Giotto asked.

"No not yet he still has 2 years to go." Timothy said.

"The Fierezza Family really got their eyes on him." Giotto said.

"The boy is really good and strong." Timothy said.

The whole group became silent as Ryuga enter the room and sat down on the couch. They look away when Ryuga looked at them.

**~ 2 Years Later~**

16 years old white haired boy walked at the hall way of the Vongola Mansion, as he enters the living room there he saw a man with an 8 years old child, Ninth and Giotto were also in the room.

"Ah he had arrived, Ryu-kun come in." Ninth called.

The door swung open there stood Ryuga in his usual clothing, he wears sleeveless Black shirt topped with White overcoat with straps, He wears the overcoat as a cape, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots, a dragon tiara on his forehead, and a black collar. He enters the room and stood beside Giotto and Ninth.

"Ryu-kun meet the boss of the Fierezza family Vento Fierezza the Boss and his son Arco Fierezza your student." Ninth said.

The Fierezza boss stood up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Ryuga-kun, please take care of my son." Vento said as he lightly push his son towards Ryuga.

The White haired 16 years old Mafioso looked down at his young charge.

"Introduce yourself son." The Fierezza Boss said.

The 6 years old looked up at his tall teacher.

"My name is Awco (Arco) Fiewezza (Fierezza), nice to meet you teachew (Teacher)." Little Arco said.

Ryuga raised one of his elegant brows at the boy's action.

"The name is Ryuga." He said.

Giotto and Ninth sweat Dropped at Ryuga's lack of words. Later Ryuga Packed up some of his clothes and went with the Fierezza Family.

"I'm gonna miss that boy." Giotto said.

**~At the Fierezza Mansion~**

Ryuga, Vento and little Arco walked towards the Living room.

"When will be the training starts?" Vento asked.

Ryuga glanced at the Fierezza boss.

"Don't you think your son is a little too young to train?" Ryuga asked. "I think he can barely fight."

"Well, let's start from the easiest training." The Fierezza boss said.

"Education?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes, teach him light training like exercise like stretching, jogging and all children activity." The Fierezza boss said.

Ryuga was speechless. How was he going to do that? Sooner or later they have start training at the garden little Arco tackled Ryuga's leg but in vain bringing the tall teen down. That time Ryuga was meditating while little Arco stealthily crouching at the bush trying to pounce at his Meditating teacher, little did he know Ryuga already knew what the little soon to be Fierezza Boss will do. As Little Arco pounce Ryuga slide to the left and the young Boss in training rolled on the grassy mat of the garden, Ryuga picked his tiny charge and set him down on the grassy ground in front of him.

"Teachew, how do you do that you always know whewe I come?" Little Arco said.

"Because you always make a lot of noises, if you don't want to get caught be silent while you try to be stealthy." Ryuga said.

"How?" Little Arco asked.

Ryuga stood up.

"Watch me and you learn." He said as he head to the bush.

Few minutes had passed little Arco stood up there waiting for his teacher to come, few more minutes had passed.

"Teachew?" He called.

When.

"Did you call?" Ryuga asked from behind.

Little Arco jumped from surprise when he saw his teen teacher from behind, he knew his teacher went in the bush straight but how did he got behind him.

"By the way you look at me I'm sure you're going to ask how I did that." Ryuga said.

Little Arco nodded.

"I walked around and got behind you without making a single sound." Ryuga said.

Little Arco's eyes shone in admiration. Ryuga looked up.

"It's getting night time let's get inside." He said.

Little Ryuga climbed at Ryuga's back and the two of them went inside. The training went smooth for months.

**~ 2 years Later ~**

Little Arco is now 8 years old, at the training ground.

"Take it from the top once more." Ryuga said.

"Yes Teacher." Arco said attentively and he begins his training from the start.

Suddenly there was numbers of gunshots; Ryuga alertly looked at the mansion's direction, Arco came behind him.

"Teacher?" Young Arco calls.

Ryuga put a hand on young Arco's head telling the boy it's going to be alright. Ryuga knows the danger starts to take his young charge away from danger.

"Arco…Run…" Ryuga said hiding his fright.

The boy looked up at his teacher.

"Run and don't look back." Ryuga said start pushing his young student.

One of the opposing Mafioso saw them run. Arco tried to keep up at his teacher but he can't, Ryuga maneuvered his step and grabbed his student. Little by little the Enemy Mafioso caught up at them, Ryuga saw the Emblem…

"Gesso Famiglia." He hissed.

The Gesso family cornered the both of them; Ryuga pushed his younger student behind him.

"Hand over the brat." The leader of the group said.

Ryuga took a fighting stance.

"Never." He hissed.

The whole horde of the enemy tried to get through him.

"Get the Brat alive, kill his teacher." The leader said.

One of the enemy aiming at Ryuga's back and Arco saw it, the world somehow became slow, first the enemy aimed at his teacher's back with his teacher's height there's no way the man with a gun can't miss, Second as the man fired young Arco moved just in time to cover his teacher from a deadly shot. Ryuga felt the impact on his back he caught his dying student who was shot two times, Ryuga embraced his student.

"Arco, No!" Ryuga cried.

Tears fell from the white haired Mafioso's eyes. On young Arco's last resort he touched his teacher's face.

"I protected Teacher like he protected me for years…I…L - Love…Y – You…T –Teacher…" Young Arco said as he left the world of the living.

The world seemed went so silent, the birds stopped chirping and the wind seemed to blow in a different direction as Ryuga set his dead student down.

"You'll pay." He said lowly.

Ryuga's once bright amber eyes glowed even brighter as a Blackish Silver sparkling flame blazed at Ryuga's forehead, Ryuga held out his hand and point it out on the Gesso family assassination group.

"X Hell Burner…BLAZE!" Ryuga said lowly and fired a wave of Blackish Silver flame ending the life of the Gesso family assassination group.

Vongola family arrived too late, they found Ryuga carrying his dead student, Ryuga never cared his own pain, he handed his young student at G's arms and he left. After the incident 3 days ago, later he sent Ryuga to japan at Vongola Academy. But Ryuga upon his Arrival in Japan he went to seclusion.

**~Japan~**

Reborn found Ryuga's Location and went there on his own.

"Are you sure about your decision?" He asked.

"There is nothing for me there." Ryuga said.

"So you decided to leave." Reborn said.

"All of them died because of me, so I've decided I needed to seclude myself for a while it might help me." Ryuga said.

"I know it's been so hard for you to lose your student." Reborn said.

"Reborn, I didn't only lose my student but my whole family; I'm the only one left." Ryuga said.

"It's not your fault." Reborn said.

Ryuga starts walking away.

"Maybe or maybe not." He said and disappeared in the shadows.

Reborn was left there standing. He felt that this is not the last time he will not see the White haired Mafioso, then he noticed something glittered at Ryuga's Finger before the boy completely disappeared in the shadows; he caught the design of the ring it has the same design of the Divino ring.

"Could it be?" He asked himself.

He shook his head.

"No this is not the last time I will see the last of that boy, maybe I can ask him once we see each other again." He said.

Since that day Ryuga started his own training somewhere in the Mountains.

**~At the Mountain 3 Years Later ~**

21 years old Ryuga was doing 1000 push-ups at the side of the river.

"820…821…822…823…824…825…" He counted as he pushes himself up and down.

When all of a sudden he felt something was odd in the air, when Marcus Squawked. Ryuga stood up and wiped those sweat away.

"What's wrong Marcus?" He asked and held out his hand to let Marcus land.

Marcus hopped at Ryuga's shoulder and huddled at the white haired boy's neck. Then there's a portal ripped at the side of the tree and three shadowy figures appeared, Ryuga Narrowed his Amber eyes.

"Fear not son of Ryuya we came here to tell you something." The middle one said.

Ryuga crossed his arms on his chest.

"Who were you? What is it you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Straight to the point aren't we, just like your father, we are the Vindice we came to tell you something." The left one said.

Ryuga growled.

"Spit it out what do you people want from me?" He said.

Without any further talk the middle one held out his fist and opened it revealing a Black Pacifier with orange glow in the middle, Ryuga's eyes widened when he saw that Pacifier then narrowed.

"You're Bluffing I saw that cursed thing Burned!" Ryuga Hissed.

"Ah so you knew this is a Dark Arcobalno Pacifier." The middle one said.

"My father told me about that Once and he himself is a Dark Arcobaleno." Ryuga said sternly.

"So you already know everything about this curse." The Middle one said.

"Then showing that pacifier to me, means I'll inherit the Curse of my Father?" Ryuga asked.

"A smart boy you are." The Right one said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryuga huffed.

Ryuga walked up to the one who has the Dark Pacifier and took it, when all of a sudden a light covered him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuga Screeched in surprise.

As the light subsided, Ryuga found himself in the body of a 16 years old teen.

"What the hell happened, why am I reverted back to 16 years old body?" He glared at the Vindice.

"It's a Curse, think yourself as lucky you didn't turn to a body of an infant." The middle one said

The bushes rustled and an old man came out.

"So this is where the son of Ryuya hiding." The Old Man said.

Ryuga glared at the old man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The old man walked towards Ryuga and tried to Smack him on the head but his walking cane was caught single handedly by Ryuga.

"Just like your father's reflexes, you are indeed Ryuya's son, my name is Tabolt and I'm here to give you this." He said as he handed over a weird Ring.

"What is that?" Ryuga asked suspiciously.

"It's the released form of Vongola ring of Darkness with an attribute of Ice (Sky) and I think it belongs to you my boy." Tabolt said as he handed over the ring and walk away.

Ryuga looked at the three figures.

"Our job here is done, we must go. But before that, Ryuga son of Ryuya, Find the man named Damian Hearth of Kerberos Family and Capture him." The Middle one said.

"And where do you think I can find that guy?" Ryuga asked bluntly.

"Go head east and look for the Vongola Academy and there you will start everything." The right one said.

"And how's that gonna help me find the person you want me to catch?" Ryuga huffed.

"You don't have to go to your enemy, let the enemy come to you…" The left one said.

Ryuga raised a brow.

"And how?" He asked.

"Become stronger let the whole Mafia School know you by you power." The middle one said.

"How can I enter at that school?" Ryuga asked.

"Worry not, everything is going to be arranged." The right one said. "All you have to do is to accomplish your mission."

"And if I succeed?" Ryuga asked.

"We will grant what your heart's desire." The middle one answered.

"And if I failed?" Ryuga asked.

"You will be imprisoned." The middle one answered.

"Very well I accept." Ryuga said fearlessly.

"Then good luck on your quest, son of Ryuya." The vindice said.

"Don't call me that, my name is Ryuga!" He said. "

The three shadowy figures disappeared leaving Ryuga with his Raven.

"Well Marcus let's pack up and get moving we've got a long journey to go." Ryuga said and packed up his few things.

After packing the two moved on and headed east towards Vongola Academy.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I'm sorry for the Oddity of my story I'm currently Typing on the Second Chapter, I'll might Update Once every one and a half weeks or so if I'm free from Projects and reports.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Rainbow and the Last Fire Lord**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn**

**Chapter 2: Ryuga's Return, Vongola Academy**

It's a warm day in Vongola Academy.

**~At the Office~**

Ninth stood at the side of the window looking at the bright sky, When.

"Vongola Nono." A low voice calls.

Ninth upon hearing an all too familiar voice turned around to see three figures.

"Vindice." Ninth said.

The middle one put a folder on the table.

"We Vindice request to you to let this person to enter as one of the trainers here in your Academy." The Middle one said.

"And who is this Person?" Ninth asked respectfully although he's surprised why of all Mafia school, the Vindice choose his school to have one important trainer the Vindice asked him to enter.

"You know this person very well…he'll be here by the day after tomorrow." The Middle one said.

It was all clear and no question asked the Vindice left the office, When the Ninth found himself alone he opened the folder…His eyes widened when he saw what was written in the files.

**=Files=**

**Name****: Garyu Maruseishi**

**Current Age****: 21**

**Hair Color****: White (The Red Streak is hidden by a Bandana)**

**Eyes Color****: Amber**

**Current Height****: 5'2**

**Current Weight****: 46 kg**

**Discovered By****: Vindice**

**In Care Of****: Timoteo (Ninth Vongola Boss) and Luce**

**Goals / Training within next 10 years****: Training the Vongola 10****th**** Boss, Protecting the Vongola, and Instructor.**

**Successful Task****: Home Schooled, Primary Basic Mafia Training and Secondary Mafia Training, Firearms and weaponry training, Survival Skills Training and Martial Combat Arts Training.**

**Complications****: Identity (He's Masked, but later revealed who he really is)**

**Occupation****: Training Instructor and Homeroom Adviser**

**-History-**

**Retrieved From****: Underworld Mafia Secret Training Facility.**

**Incidental****: Family Assassination **

**Condition****: Stable**

**Trauma****: Cured**

**Relatives****: Deceased**

After Timoteo read the Files he was impressed, even the new instructor has a Mask on. He knows he can depend on this new instructor.

**~At the Entrance of Namimori City~**

A lone figure with a Raven flying overhead of him enter the city.

"So this is Namimori." A low and deep voice said.

The Raven land on his shoulder and Squawked, the masked figure looked up.

"It's sunset already, we might as well find some place to rest." He said.

Then he headed to the hotel, the guard let him in as he felt that chilly air. Well there are not much people around the hotel so no one comments Ryuga's disguise, as he reached the Cashier's table.

"Excuse me miss." Ryuga calls.

The cashier looked between Surprised and afraid, as if reading her mind Ryuga tried to calm her down.

"Don't be afraid of me, I'm not here to harm I'm here to ask if there's a vacant room left?" Ryuga asked mildly.

The cashier calmed down and looked at the logged book, then looked at Ryuga.

"Th-there's a vacant room, room number 27 sir at the third floor." The cashier said.

"Alright, I'll take it; I'll pay for it now." Ryuga said as he hand over a cash.

"R-right this way sir." The Cashier said as she leads masked person to the room.

As they walk in the hallway to room 27.

"I didn't meant to intrude, but why are you here sire?" the girl asked.

"I am sent in this place to be an instructor at a certain school and nothing more." Ryuga answered.

The walk towards the room is silent, when they reach the certain room.

"Enjoy your stay sir." The cashier left Ryuga to his room.

As the white haired Mafioso enters the room he opened the window and let Marcus in, the black bird perched on his shoulder.

"We'll be there by tomorrow Marcus." Ryuga said as he pet Marcus.

Marcus just snuggled at his master's neck. The night is going to be long so Ryuga had to sleep early and leave by tomorrow morning at 7:00 in the morning.

**~ The Next Day at 7:00 ~**

Ryuga handed over the room key at the cashier's table and left.

"Thank You for staying sir, come again soon." The cashier said and bowed.

Ryuga don't want to be rude waved a hand, Once outside he headed to his previous path towards Vongola Academy, to lessen his threatening figure he decided to wear a Black Trench Coat, a Black shirt underneath, a pair of Blue Jeans and his usual Black Boots and his bandana covering his forehead up to the back of his head and a pair of Black sunglasses. As he enter the train station to wait for the train heading to Vongola Academy. While waiting he leaned at the wall, Marcus wriggled out his head to get air.

"Sorry about that Marcus, I'm not risking leaving you behind." Ryuga murmured.

Marcus Squawked in understanding. As they wait for the train.

"Hi, Are you heading to Vongola Academy?" a Gentle voice asked.

Ryuga turned his head and face the person who asked him but instead he was greeted by 6 guys that looked like a Band.

"I am." Ryuga answered flatly.

The boy whom Ryuga assumed to be 15 0r 16 by the age smiled.

"Sugoi! We're heading there too, can we come with you?" the boy with brown hair asked."By the way I'm Takeshima 'Kouyo' Atsuwaki and these are my friends."

The boy pointed out his friends.

'_This boy doesn't know I'm 6 years older than him.'_ Ryuga thought.

5 boys walked near him and it seems they're not threatened at him.

"Hi I'm Matsumoto Takamori." He smiled.

"Hey there I'm Shiroyama yuwa." The dark haired boy greeted.

"The Name's Suzuki Akari nice to meet you." The boy with a cover at his nose said.

"Hello I'm Ume Yutaka Pleased to meet you." The second dark haired boy said.

"And I'm Yume Miyabi happy to meet you." The boy with Purple, red and black hair color smiled.

"And we are the Guzetto band." Takeshima smiled. "And what is your name?"

Ryuga could tell that this group of teens is in between 15 to 17 years old.

"My name is Garyu Maruseishi." Ryuga said reversing his own name.

"We're not bothering you aren't we?" Takeshima asked worriedly.

Ryuga shook his head.

"Not at all, I could use some company." He said.

"Why?" Takamori asked.

"I've been on my own for several years and it's getting lonely." Ryuga said this time its normal.

Then the train to Namimori Academy had arrived and the seven of them went inside.

**~Inside the Train~**

The Seven of them including Ryuga sat beside the Band.

"So since when did you live on your own?" Atsuwaki asked. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Since I was young back then or so far I could remember, three days after the Death of my student." Ryuga answered.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you such personal question." Atsuwaki said sadly.

Ryuga shook his head.

"It's fine it happened years ago." He said.

Atsuwaki smiled at Ryuga.

"Can we all be friends?" He asked.

Ryuga looked at Atsuwaki if he's serious even his eyes are covered by the dark colored Sunglasses.

'_Is he serious about what he said?'_ Ryuga thought.

Seeing nothing bad about it and before he could talk Marcus the Shape shifting Raven flew out of his Trench coat and land over Atsuwaki's head, Ryuga took it as a sign that it's alright to trust the boy so.

"Alright, since my companion trusts you." Ryuga said.

Atsuwaki reached out to his head to hold the Raven gently and brought it in front of him. Marcus squawked lightly in non-threatening way.

"His Name is Marcus." Ryuga said.

Atsuwaki and his friends smiled at the Black bird and petted its head; Marcus seemed to like the group, so it's alright. Atsuwaki handed Marcus to Takamori and let the group spoil the bird some attention.

"Can we trust you a secret Garyu-kun?" Atsuwaki asked.

Ryuga nodded.

"Usually, we're a Mafioso Dressing as a group of Music Band; we're looking for a certain group of criminals that escaped from the Prison of vindicare and we're on the run from the Gesso Family, Please don't tell everyone about us being a Mafioso." Atsuwaki asked.

"Don't worry about it I'm a Mafioso too, the Vindice asked me to go on a mission to capture Damian Hearth as an instructor in Vongola Academy." Ryuga answered.

"But you're so young." Miyabi said.

"Is that so? How old do you think I am?" Ryuga asked.

"Uhh…16?" Miyabi squeaked.

"Your guess is wrong." Ryuga answered.

"Then tell us." Akari said.

"You won't believe me anyways." Ryuga said shifting a position lightly.

"Try us." Yuwa said.

"How old are you people anyway?" Ryuga asked.

The group looked at each other.

"15." Takamori answered.

"16." Atsuwaki said and smiled.

"17." Yuwa answered.

"16." Akari said fiddling his noseband.

"16." Ume answered.

"17." Yume smirked.

Marcus squawked, the group looked at Ryuga.

"I'm 21 years old and it's not a lie." Ryuga said.

"NANI? You're 21 years old?" The group screeched.

"But…" Atsuwaki said.

"Yes I know I'm short but for some reason." Ryuga said.

The group blinked, Ryuga reached out something behind his shirt and revealed to them the Black Pacifier with a bright Orange glow in the Middle.

"A Black Binky with an Orange glow in the middle?" Yume said.

"It's a Dark Pacifier, opposite of the Original Arcobaleno Pacifier." Ryuga said.

"Oh! I heard about that curse, But why aren't you in an infant form?" Atsuwaki asked.

"I don't know, from the family Blood line I guess, my dad is a Dark Sky Arcobaleno once." Ryuga said.

"So you inherited his curse?" Takamori asked.

"You can say that." Ryuga said.

The whole ride towards Vongola Academy is smooth and no problems at all.

**~ 2 Hours Later~**

The Train stopped and the whistle blows. Ryuga opened his eyes.

"Oi, Wake up we're here." He said.

Atsuwaki and Takamori Stretched, while Ume, yume and Akari Yawned, and Yuwa rubbed his eyes blearily, they looked up and saw Ryuga bringing down his luggage, the group did the same and walked out of the train, At the terminal.

"So where do we go?" Atsuwake asked.

"This way, follow me." Ryuga said as he walks towards the Sakura lane.

The group carried their things again and followed their new friend. Atsuwaki walks beside Ryuga.

"Have you been here Garyu-kun?" He asked.

"No." Ryuga answered.

The Group looked at him.

"Then how do you know where we going?" Akari asked.

"Intuition." Ryuga said.

The group and Ryuga walked Lane until they reached the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the Guards ordered.

Ryuga Came to the guard and showed him his gate pass.

"My name is Garyu Maruseishi, the new instructor sent by the Vindice, and the 6 people behind me are transferred students." He said.

Upon hearing the Vindice the two guards cringed and opened the gate.

"Please forgive us from being rude, Garyu-sama please all of you may enter." The two guards said and hurriedly opened the gate.

As the gate opens Ryuga along with his new friends entered the Academy. As they walk towards the huge building, Ryuga reached out for his Mask (Just like hollow Ichigo's Mask). Atsuwaki and the group looked at him oddly.

"How can you see with that mask?" Atsuwaki asked.

"I can see just fine." Ryuga answered.

"Why do you wear mask?" Yuwa asked.

"I have my Rule." Ryuga said in his now Low and deep voice.

"What?" Yume asked.

"Who ever see my face even by accident will die or marry me instead." Ryuga said.

"Even if it is a boy?" Taka asked.

"…Yes." Ryuga answered.

"Are you a bi?" Akari asked.

"Maybe…" Ryuga said plainly as if there's nothing wrong marrying a Guy.

"Seriously?" the group asked.

"Maybe." Ryuga answered.

When they reached the building, there they saw a group of people standing as if waiting. Ryuga walked towards the Group, Atsuwaki and the gang followed, as they reached the people in the building.

"You must be Garyu-Sensei, welcome to Vongola academy." A man with Blond hair said.

They saw 6 teens behind Ryuga, standing silently, the man with blond hair smiled and walked up to the group.

"Good morning Gentlemen you must be the new transferred students, my name is Giotto Sawada and behind me is the Principal Timoteo, Vice Principal Iemitsu Sawada and his Secretary Dino cavallone, and you guys are?" Giotto said.

The group glanced at each other and then to Ryuga whom they felt he just raised a brow and they looked at each other and they looked back Giotto who sweat dropped feeling odd to what he just said.

"Err… I'm Takeshima Atsuwaki nice to meet you…" He said.

"Hi I'm Matsumoto Takamori." He smiled.

"Hey there I'm Shiroyama yuwa." The dark haired boy greeted.

"The Name's Suzuki Akari nice to meet you." The boy with a cover at his nose said.

"Hello I'm Ume Yutaka Pleased to meet you." The second dark haired boy said.

"And I'm Yume Miyabi happy to meet you." The boy with Purple, red and black hair color smiled.

Timoteo Smiled at them.

"You all must be tired let's go inside." He said.

The Group nodded and followed the Old Principal.

**~At the Principal's Office~**

Ryuga and his Deemed Friends Sat on the couch.

"So What Family are you boys in?" Timoteo asked.

"E-Eto we are from the Gazzetta Family." Takamori Fumbled his shirt button nervously as he said the Mafia Family they were in.

The group looked at Ryuga who was now standing near the window. The masked man looked at them.

"What? You can't depend on me talking to them every time you know I'm not even part of your Family." Ryuga Huffed.

Takamori Pouted cutely which Ryuga can only think, he thanked all the gods who watches over them from above that he wears a mask so the whole people in the room can't see him blushing. He looked outside and saw few students walking outside the school yard.

"So when am I gonna start then?" Ryuga asked.

"Tomorrow is that okay?" Giotto asked.

"I can even start now if you want?" Ryuga said.

Iemitsu shook his head.

"You need to rest for now Garyu -Sensei along with your new charges." He chuckled.

"They are not my charges; I'm a hitman not a babysitter." Ryuga said flatly.

"But they're going in your class you know?" Dino said.

Ryuga didn't say anything.

"So it's settled then, you'll start by tomorrow." Timoteo Smiled under his mustache. "For now let Dino-kun Lead you to your Rooms.

Ryuga followed Dino the group stood up and ran to the eldest of the friends' side. As they walk on the hall Dino being clumsy he is tripped on his own shoe lace, Taka and the gang snorted trying to contain their laughter by covering each other's mouths, while Ryuga just chuckled under his mask and hauled Dino back on his feet.

"Check your shoe lace every time." Ryuga said.

"Ehehehe, Sorry that was embarrassing." Dino said as he ties his shoe lace.

After the bucking horse tied his shoe lace nice and tight they proceeded on their rooms, when they reached room 23, at the door there are two names in a rectangular plate that is nailed in the middle of the door.

"Atsuwaki Takeshima and Takamori Matsumoto." Dino calls.

The Blondish brunette and the Dark Haired boy stepped in front as Dino opens the door, the group looked at the room, well the room is spacious enough for two to three people to fit in.

"Enjoy you room." Dino said.

"Don't fuck Taka-chan, ne Atsu-kun~!" Yuwa butt in.

"SHUT UP!" Takamori glared at the Dark haired teen.

"I won't." Atsuwaki smirked sending Taka a chills down his spine.

"Cut it out Atsu-chan you're creeping me out!" Taka whined.

Ryuga shook his head. Dino handed the Key to Atsuwaki and the extra to Takamori, The group proceeded to the next room six doors away from Atsu and Taka's room, Room 29.

"Yuwa Shiroyama and Akari Suzuki." Dino calls.

The two stepped in as the door was opened, it was the same and it's as spacious as Atsu and Taka's room.

"Don't do anything behind our backs you guys." Miyabi snickered.

"No fucking way we're going to fuck each other!" Yuwa Protested.

"I'm straight!" Akari cried out.

Ume snickered the way his two band mate blushes, While Ryuga coughed lightly, Yuwa and Akari glared at him which only Ryuga chuckled at.

"See you later guys!" Ume called out as the four of them walks away.

At room 35, Ume and Miyabi found their room, they looked at Ryuga.

"…What?" Ryuga asked.

"You're not going to say anything?" Ume asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Ryuga asked back.

"Anything." Miyabi said.

"Alright…No matter how straight you are you're going to bend later on." Ryuga said as he walks away with Dino.

The two stood there for a while, as they caught up to what Ryuga said means.

"WE'RE NOT GAYS!" The two yelled together.

Like an echo bouncing back as a reply.

"For now." Ryuga's Voiced rang back.

**~At the 7****th**** Floor~**

Dino and Ryuga walked in silence.

"Why are we in the 7th floor?" Ryuga asked breaking the silence.

"Ehehe, all Staffs and Instructors' rooms are in the 7th floor and so as yours." Dino replied.

When they reached a certain room with Black Door, the name of the Occupant was carved in a gold plate.

"Well Garyu-Sensei this is your room let's have a look inside." Dino said as he pushed the door open.

The two of them walked inside, when the two of them are in.

"Well here it is your room." Dino smiled goofily.

The masked man just stood there, in front of him is a very spacious living room 6 to 15 people are enough to fit it, it even had a flowery balcony, all the furniture in the room are in good place there is another room which Ryuga assumed as his bed room, there's another room without door which is the kitchen and Dining room, at the corner is a small hall way that leads to a bathroom, the living room is nice the window is Sky high the sky is visible in sight, the curtain is floor length and it's very red one on each side of the Balcony door and windows, there's a bookshelf full of books, at the ceiling is a beautiful chandelier hanging around illuminating the room, in the middle of the living room is a beautiful red and gold carpet on top are couches, a rectangular Table in the middle and sofas formed a half circle, in front of from 2 to 4 meters away or so is a wide screen TV, there are even nice paintings and portraits.

Dino looked at Ryuga.

"Do you like your room?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's…Fine but it's a little too colorful though." Ryuga said.

Well at least it's not a complaint and Dino is glad for it, and he's thankful that this person in mask doesn't complain much or ever will and content with his room.

"I'll leave you to rest now, Good day." Dino said and left.

Once he once alone, the whole room became dull and the strong presence appeared.

"All the preparation is in near completion, all I have to do now is Show off my Power and Attract Damian like honey to a bee…But." He said.

Three figures appeared in the room…

"I fear once _He_ knew I'm here, _He _will come and destroy this place just to come and capture me and take all the power he desires, even Immortality once he complete the Seven Dark Pacifier." Ryuga said as he faces the three Vindice.

'_**Worry not Dark Arcobaleno, we had sent you back up for assistance.' The left one said.**_

The door of Ryuga's room opened on its own and 10 people entered the room, he already recognized the six people, but he doesn't recognize the other four.

"Who's the other four?" Ryuga asked.

The four unknown figure walked up to him.

'_**They are from the Japanese Mafia, Shino Family.' The Right one said.**_

Ryuga looked at the new Ally and if possible for everyone to see he raised a brow.

"Why do I always have effeminate allies? It's not that I'm Complaining." He asked.

He just stood there.

"Well?" He asked.

The Blond who was in the middle smiled nervously.

"Hi I'm Misao Yamaguchi nice to meet you." He said shyly.

"Akito Hichiki how are you." The dark haired boy said with somewhat bushy hair as if he didn't comb it for one day.

"Shinri Ninomiya's the name." Another dark haired boy said.

"I'm Youya Shiratou." The long Dark haired boy said smiling.

Ryuga stayed quiet for a while registering the names of the four Japanese Mafia group.

"The Name is Garyu Maruseishi." He said flatly.

After introducing themselves to each other.

'_**Now you know each other, let's begin the meeting.' The middle one said.**_

Ryuga lead the group to the middle of the living room and sat at the couch and sofas.

"What's the meeting all about?" Takamori asked curiously.

'_**Damian Hearths and several of his allied family are coming here in Japan to settle a branch of his Headquarters and soon will come exactly on this place to start their search.' The Right one said.**_

"What do you want us to do?" Misao asked.

'_**Assist Garyu as long as you can, assist him on capturing one of the potential criminals to steal the Dark Pacifiers and the others.' The Middle one said.**_

"How many are there who had successfully escaped your penitentiary?" Kai asked.

'_**One of those who had escaped is that man.' The Middle one said.**_

Taka and Misao felt Ryuga Tensed at the word _THAT MAN_, and they're curious about what is their Eldest friend's relationship with that man, but they can feel something dangerous about it.

"Who's that man?" Miyabi asked.

"It's My Adopted Older Brother Seppellire." Ryuga answered instead the Vindice.

The gang looked at him in surprise.

"But not only _Him_ and Damian is my target, there is one more person or a family I have to get rid of." Ryuga said seriously.

"Who else is your target?" Miyabi asked.

"The Gesso Family and their allied family." Ryuga answered.

The whole gang growled lowly, Ryuga suspected that he is not the only victim of this Evil Family but his younger friends as well.

"I'm in for the mission." Takamori said forwardly.

"Us too." Misao said along with his group.

"Count us in, they're going to pay." Atsuwaki said.

The others nodded in agreement, Content with the answers.

'_**Very well, now that this Mission is agreed on good Luck to all of you, young Mafia Warriors.' Said the Middle one said.**_

The room turned back to normal when the three Vindice is gone, the gang left with their group bidding their older friend goodnight. When their gone Ryuga headed to his room and Marcus flew out of his coat and squawked, as if understanding.

"I know, it'll be dangerous for the kids but I have no choice it's an order from the Vindice I cannot break what I promised." Ryuga said.

"Kree-Kree!" Marcus squawked. _'Is there anything you can do to keep them safe?'_

Ryuga removed his mask and bandana and put them in the table near the bed, he then looked at the mirror, his amber eyes are bright and his slit pupils are contrasts the Amber Orbs. Marcus perched at his shoulder.

"I'm not weak am I Marcus? I can fight just fine, all I have to do is to give my all and fight." Ryuga said.

Marcus noticed the sadness, he rubbed his head at Ryuga's cheek to say _'he's always there to help and assist him no matter what..'_. Ryuga knew every meaning what Marcus always trying to say, he petted his companion and sat on the bed. Marcus flew to the head board of the bed as Ryuga lies to rest.

"See you tomorrow Marcus, goodnight." Ryuga yawned and slept.

Marcus hopped at the side of the pillow and snuggled close to his close family, before the Black bird close his eyes he looked at Ryuga, he knew his friend doesn't want to repeat what happened this past 4 years, he had lost his family when he was young and then his Student at the age of 17, Marcus knew how hard it is for his friend, but he promise as his close family he will do anything he can to assist Ryuga, he'll die along with him if anything goes wrong. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**~The Next Day~**

Ryuga went out of the bathroom, His Mask is different this time it covers only half of his face (Like the Mask of Phantom Spectra from Bakugan New Vestroia), and his Bandana is red to match the color of his mask. He was in a towel, when he head to the closet to get dress up his bed room door flew open and Takamori came in with Misao.

"OHAYOOO! GARYU-KUUN!" They shouted happily so early in the morning.

The two blinked when they saw their oldest friend Topless and Bottomless (although he wore both briefs and boxers), only in a towel that tightly attached at his perfectly shaped waist, the two jaw dropped at the sight of Ryuga's well-toned muscles, Ryuga's getting uncomfortable by the way his two young friends looking at him. Then Taka and Misao looked like they saw something wonderful.

"Garyu-kun! What a fabulous figure, Simply Breath taking!" They gasped in admiration.

Outside the room Atsuwaki and the others are standing a little bit far from the bed room, they can hear what the two were saying until they were kicked out of the room.

"Oh go away! Give a man some space to dress up!" Ryuga shouted and kicked the two out of his room and slammed the door close.

As he dress up the whole group wait for him.

"So…Misao-kun, Taka-chan what did you two saw?" Youya asked grinning as the two became an amazing shade of red.

"Well…" Taka begun.

"Garyu-kun is so sexy." Misao said.

Uma and Atsuwaki raised a brow, before Taka and Misao can whine the door slid open, there Ryuga stood wearing a sleeveless black trench coat, a pair of black jeans, black leather boots and black fingerless gloves, he's holding a class record on his left hand.

"What are you gawking at, let's get going." He said.

The whole group walked out of their friend's room and headed to the Academy.

**~At the School Hall Way~**

The group stood in front of the door, as Ryuga looked at his Schedule.

"Room 27." He muttered.

He looked at the room's number a bold mark of number 27 is carved on the golden plate.

"This is it, March your asses in." He said to the group.

Atsuwaki and the others visibly swallowed out of nervous habit, as they enter the room they screeched at the sight before them; there in front of them is an illusion of unsightly dead bodies. Ryuga groaned in annoyance.

"Mr. Rokudo Mukuro, call off your illusions now or I'll do it on my own, and I promise you it would be very unpleasant on your side." He said darkly.

To support his threat Marcus transformed to a gun, Black Swirls gathered at the tip of the gun. Mukuro called off his illusions as he sensed danger at this new adviser. Ryuga cocked his gun up and Marcus turned back to normal and hopped at his shoulder, Ryuga looked at his group.

"Sit at the back benches near the window." He said as he head to the desk.

As if sensing something under the table, his amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"Mr. Rokudo, if you want to try my patient you better sign your _DYING _will." Ryuga said as his hand itching at the side of his pocket.

And soon a sharp adamantine dagger was stuck at Mukuro's desk. Not wanting to annoy the instructor any further Mukuro called off all dangerous illusions that is under the desk. Ryuga satisfied at the result went to the table and put the Class record on the table.

"My name is Garyu Maruseishi, your Training instructor and your Homeroom adviser behave yourselves when I'm around, am I clear?" Ryuga asked.

Collective nods were the answer he received.

"Good and I expect you will do it in work not in words." He said.

As if expecting something he glanced at the radio overhead and in a matter of 5 seconds it crackles as if someone's voice is going to call someone in the room.

'_Umm…Calling Garyu-sensei, umm…Your presence is needed in the principal's office in a minute…please do come…' _Dino's nervous voice calls.

At the room, Ryuga sighed and head to the door, but before he leaves he looked at his students.

"I'll test your answers here if you Brats can do more work than words on your answer." He said and left.

All of them know what Ryuga meant by their answer, while he's away the whole class turned to Taka and the others asking them some unimportant things.

"Are you single?"

"What is your favorite place?"

"Where do you live?"

"Can you go out with me?"

"What's your name?"

"We're meant for each other my angel."

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"Hey there cutie."

Akari huffed unimpressed, so as Akito, Shinri, Ume and Yuwa while Misao, Atsu, Taka, Yume and Youya just smiled charmingly. Meanwhile Ryuga reached the Principal's office as he enters the room he saw in front of ninth's desk is a long and spikey haired teen standing on her side is a tall man in black suit and in fedora hat.

"Did you summon me?" Ryuga asked.

The man in fedora turned to look who is the new comer in the room, his eyes narrowed slightly as he felt that strange aura around Ryuga.

'_His aura is sort of familiar.'_ He thought.

Ryuga walks towards the desk and stood on the other side of the teen that Ryuga assumed as a girl because of her long hair, and his thought is right it's a girl, as he stood at her side she looked at him and looked away and blushing when Ryuga glanced down at her with those beautiful bright amber orbs, Ryuga looked back at Ninth. The ninth smiled.

"Garyu-sensei, Meet Tsunayoshi Sawada the next Generation Boss of Vongola, Tsuna-chan meet Garyu-sensei your Training Instructor and Home room Adviser." He said introducing the two to each other.

The brunette bowed to Ryuga and Ryuga just nodded.

"Garyu-sensei can we talk to you for a minute if you please?" Ninth asked. "Tsu-chan can you wait for Garyu-sensei outside the room?"

Tsuna nodded and walked out of the room, once she's out.

"Garyu-sensei, I'm aware of your Capabilities as the Training instructor, but can you accept Tsuna-chan as your student?" Ninth asked.

At first Ryuga thought Timoteo already knew who he was.

"I already got my hands full of Maggots and what makes you think that I should take Tsuna as my Student?" Ryuga asked.

Everyone knows reborn can read mind or what people thinking.

'_Why can't I read his thought?' _He asked himself.

"I didn't mean the whole students in your class, what I meant is that can you take Tsuna-chan as your Student and Train her to be a strong boss of Vongola? And Based in your Profiles you came from the Underground Mafia Training Facilities and accomplished such splendid trainings." Ninth said.

"Of all People here in this school…Why me?" Ryuga asked.

Ninth stood up and headed to a cabinet and took out something and handed it to Ryuga.

"What is this?" Ryuga asked.

"Open it." Ninth answered.

So Ryuga did and there he saw his own photos when he was young and under Vongola's care, all of the photos was him training with the first guardians.

"Who's the boy?" He asked intentionally.

"That boy is Ryuga when he was young; he was supposed to be the one I will choose to train Tsuna-chan someday along with Reborn-kun." Ninth said sadly.

"Why what's wrong?" Ryuga asked.

"Ryuga disappeared for almost 3 years by now, no one knows why? He just disappeared after he arrived here in Japan Three days after his Student Arco died from the raid. I hope he's still alive somewhere out there." Ninth said sadly.

To lessen the old principal's sorrow.

"The boy is strong if you have forgotten; it will take more than a dozen of enemies to bring him down. As I can see in this photo this boy seems to be talented and born to be a Mafioso." Ryuga said flatly so reborn couldn't recognize him.

The ninth is relieved by what he said.

"Thank you for letting me know what I have forgotten Garyu-sensei, it took off the thorn in my chest that bothered me for all this years." He said.

"You're welcome. I should be on my way now, who knows what happened to my young friends back there." Ryuga said as he handed over the photo album to Timoteo.

"Before you leave answer the question that I had asked of you, will you train Tsuna-chan while we continue on our search to Ryuga-kun?" Ninth asked.

Ryuga stood there for a while…He felt guilty by hiding from the old principal whom he sees as a father, so…

"Alright, I accept…I'll train Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Ryuga said.

He then left the room; he can feel Reborn suspiciously at him. Once Ryuga is out of the room he sighed in relief, the tension in the room is making him feel uneasy and by the way Reborn looking at him as if he's going to rip his clothing off. He looked at the side of the door and saw Tsuna standing a little far from him; he sighed and walked past her.

"Well come on let's get going." He said.

"Hai!" Tsuna answered back and walked besides Ryuga.

But when he returned to the room, He can hear the chaos from the corner of the hall. Tsuna sensing an angry aura from Ryuga inched a little, she squeaked in surprise as Ryuga slammed the door open, inside the room all the chaos stopped and backed away when they saw a clearly pissed off adviser at the door, Taka and Misao ran to Ryuga's side and clung to him like frightened kids.

"What in the seven pits of hell is going on here?" Ryuga roared in anger.

Akari and Akito came to him and peeled off their two frightened friends since they're the ones whom the entire class fighting for.

"After you left the room these morons starting nonsense question at us, especially to Taka and Misao-chan." Akito answered.

As the two teens successfully pried the two overly cute and clingy vocalists off of Ryuga and went back to their seats, once the four are in the safe zone, Ryuga glared at the whole class.

"Get your fucking ass back to your proper seats we got a new comer!" Ryuga hissed angrily.

The whole class slightly trembled knowing the extent of their adviser's power over them, by just looking at him. Ryuga walked at his desk with a very pretty brunette following him.

"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th generation boss of Vongola do anything I might not approve off I'll kill you." RYuga said. "Especially you…"

Then a dagger was stabbed at Mukuro's table snapping him from his day dreaming on raping Tsuna with his eyes. Mukuro looked up and his eyes connected to a very annoyed adviser.

"What did I do sensei~?" He asked smiling.

Ryuga glared down at the mismatched eyed student.

"I assume you are thinking of thousands of way raping Miss Sawada with your eyes Mr. Rokudo…" Ryuga said darkly.

Tsuna blushes an interesting shade of red. Ryuga walked back at his desk and looked for a proper seat, and then he found a vacant one in between the silver haired and raven haired boy and it's in the safe zone away from Mukuro.

"Over there in between of…" Ryuga said and looked at his class record.

He looked at the two teens, then back at his class record.

"You may sit in between Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi." He said as he pushes Tsuna lightly as if encouraging her to go. Tsuna shyly walked at the all-boys row. No one dares to peek at Tsuna as their adviser looking out for the brunette.

"Welcome to your first day of class Sawada-san." Ryuga said.

15 minutes later the bell rang signaling for the second class.

"Class dismissed, Yuwa, Shinri look after Sawada for me beat the crap out of those who will try anything unpleasant to her." Ryuga said.

"Hai, Garyu-sensei." The two older teen said.

When Ryuga left the room.

"Let's go to the next class Sawada-chan." Taka and Misao chirped happily.

"Hai." Tsuna said shyly.

As they walk on to the next class.

"Ano, Taka-kun, why is Garyu-sensei has a mask on?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh! He wears that because he's bound to a certain rule." Misao answered..

"So Tsu-chan you should be careful not to touch or remove his mask because you're going to be killed if you do." Taka warned.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna nervously answered.

**~Later At 3:00 PM~**

At the field in front of the Death Forest, Everyone in class 27 was standing there wide eyed, as they look at the forest.

"This forest will be my first test to you maggots, if you fail to come out to the other side within 3 hours; you're going on my special training class this Saturday and Sunday." Ryuga said as he moves aside and opened the gate.

As the creepy looking gate opens, the creaking noise sent chills down their spine, Ryuga chuckled when he heard frightened squeaking, and he looked at his frightened charges.

"Welcome to…_MY_ world…" Ryuga said emphasizing in my.

As they went inside one by one, Ryuga watched them go, until the last one of them is about to enter and that person is Yuwa.

"Yuwa." You called.

The teen walked closer to him.

"You call?" he asked.

"If you are able to meet with the others look for Sawada immediately, I got bad feelings that once she'll go on her own Mukuro will take my absence an advantage." Ryuga said.

As if understanding what his older friend said, he nodded.

"Alright." Yuwa answered and dashed inside.

Ryuga watched him go, as Yuwa's figure disappeared.

"You might as well come out now, whoever you are." Ryuga said darkly.

Then a tall figure came out behind the tree.

**~Meanwhile inside the Forest~**

Yuwa meet up with the others.

"What did Garyu-kun told you?" Misao asked.

"We'll search Tsuna-chan here and escort her up to the end, Mukuro might will Rape her on his absence." Yuwa said.

"Then let's go!" Taka said.

The group ran off to the shadows and went looking for Tsuna, at the other bend of the forest Tsuna walked aimlessly and she's getting frightened.

"Kufufufu~! Tsu~Chan…" Mukuro's voice.

Tsuna knew that voice, his eyes widened as his legs were wrapped by lotuses.

"HIIIEEEE~!" Tsuna cried.

**~Back at the Entrance~**

Ryuga saw the adult form arcobaleno and frowned under his mask as the tall man walk in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ryuga asked.

Suddenly Reborn grabbed his wrists and pinned him at the fence, Ryuga was surprised by the action. He tried to pull off his wrists, but his bad position in the fence making it more difficult to move.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Tell me…Who you are for _REAL_." Reborn asked.

"My name is Garyu Maruseishi…" Ryuga said.

Reborn frowned, why can't he read this boy's mind or thoughts like he always does with others.

"Do not lie." He insisted.

"Why should I lie?" Ryuga asked.

"Your actions and by the way you move, I saw it before. Tell me… Are you that boy?" Reborn asked.

"Do you know that boy's name?" Ryuga asked back.

Reborn was silent.

"I'll take that as a no; do not judge people whom you never saw before." Ryuga said.

When.

"Is everything alright here?" Giotto asked.

Ryuga and Reborn parted away from each other.

"No…we're fine." Ryuga said rubbing his wrist.

G raised a brow.

"Are you sure? We might have been interrupting something important." He said.

"We're not doing anything; he had just mistaken me for someone." Ryuga said.

"Oh I see, I thought you two were doing something private." Giotto smiled.

Ryuga just looked back at the forest; he can feel something's not right.

**~Back at the Forest~**

Tsuna tried to squirm away.

"Somebody help me!"She cried.

Mukuro came out of the shadows.

"YOU!" Tsuna cried.

"Kufufufu~! Don't be scared Tsuna-chan I'm not going to hurt you." Mukuro said as he reached out to touch Tsuna's already wet with tears cheeks.

As his hand is inching closer, Tsuna closed her eyes for the inevitable.

"I won't do that if I were you." Yuwa's voice.

"Tsu-chan! Are you alright?" Taka asked frantically.

Tsuna opened her eyes and was glad who came in her line of vision.

"Taka-kun! Guys!" She cried out happily.

The group smiled at her.

"Good thing we came just in time!" Atsu sighed in relief.

Misao and his group glared at mukuro. Mukuro grinned and summoned his trident; he cannot escape the illusion immune fighters who are now guarding _HIS_Tsuna. Then.

"TSUNA-HIME!/TSUNA!" Hayato's and Takeshi's voice called out.

Now Mukuro found himself really outnumbered.

"Kufufufu~! I'll fight you guys next time~! And Tsu-chan you're safe…For now, but soon you'll be mine~!" He said and disappeared.

As Hayato and Takeshi came, they assists Tsuna to stand up, Tsuna ran up to Taka's side.

"Thank You for helping me Taka-kun, everyone." She said.

Taka shook his head.

"You should Thank Garyu-sensei because he knew something like this would happen so he informed Yuwa-kun and us to find you here." Taka said

"Now that we found you let's head to the exit, I really don't like entering that special class." Akari said.

The group nodded and ran heading to the exit which was 500 meters away from their position and they got 1 hour and 10 minutes to go.

**~Back at the entrance~**

Ryuga took a breath of relief that somehow he felt Tsuna is safe. Marcus came and hopped on his shoulder.

"Good she's safe." He murmured.

Reborn just stood a little close to him and just looking down at the short 21 years old instructor. Giotto and G who was just nearby shuddered by how predatorily gaze Reborn had as he look down at his poor prey which was Ryuga himself the small but terrible instructor. They don't want to know what the Sun Arcobaleno was thinking.

**~In the Forest~**

The group continued moving towards the exit, but as soon as they're getting closer there are lots of traps heading their way. They had to becareful.

"So this is what Garyu-sensei's world look like." Taka said.

"Dangerous." Atsu giggled.

'_OH MY GAWD HE'S A SADIST!' _Everyone screeched at their heads.

Atsuwaki grinned evilly at his friends as if reading their thoughts.

"Why Thank You." He giggled.

Everyone Sweat Dropped.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

_**So here it is the second Chapter Sorry if the story is Shitty and Chappy. I'll Try even harder the next Time.**_


End file.
